1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cut resistant fabrics and articles including gloves and methods of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication US 2004/0235383 to Perry et al. discloses a yarn or fabric useful in protective garments designed for activities where exposure to molten substance splash, radiant heat, or flame is likely to occur. The yarn or fabric is made of flame resistant fibers and micro-denier flame resistant fibers. The weight ratio of the flame resistant fibers to the micro-denier flame resistant fibers is in the range of 4-9:2-6.
United States Patent Application Publication US 2002/0106956 to Howland discloses fabrics formed from intimate blends of high-tenacity fibers and low-tenacity fibers wherein the low-tenacity fibers have a denier per filament substantially below that of the high tenacity fibers.
United States Patent Application Publication US 2004/0025486 to Takiue discloses a reinforcing composite yarn comprising a plurality of continuous filaments and paralleled with at least one substantially non-twisted staple fiber yarn comprising a plurality of staple fibers. The staple fibers are preferably selected from nylon 6 staple fibers, nylon 66 staple fibers, meta-aromatic polyamide staple fibers, and para-aromatic polyamide staple fibers.
Articles made from para-aramid fibers have excellent cut performance and command a premium price in the marketplace. Such articles, however, can be stiffer than articles made with traditional textile fibers and in some applications the para-aramid articles can abrade more quickly than desired. Therefore, any improvement in either the comfort, durability or the amount of aramid material needed for adequate cut performance in articles is desired.